


First Impressions

by MatchaMochi



Series: Fence week 2018 [4]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat, Fence (Comics)
Genre: Crossover, M/M, ahem boyfriends, crack!, damen and laurent are still husbands in here btw, fence AU, i guess, implied harvard/aiden
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 13:21:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatchaMochi/pseuds/MatchaMochi
Summary: 'Everyone at the fencing club had immediately zoned in on the student after that, Bobby saying someone was better than Seiji? It wasn’t normal.'Day 5 of fence week! -crossovers/AU-





	First Impressions

It didn’t even take more than a day for rumors to start running around about the new transfer student in Kings Row. _He’s foreign_ , they said, with bronze skin and dark hair, and muscles the size of houses. Another rumor, in which Bobby himself proclaimed, ‘ _He’s better than Seiji at fencing_!’

Everyone at the fencing club had immediately zoned in on the student after that, Bobby saying someone was better than Seiji? It wasn’t normal. So, when the new student, (who got a room all by himself for some reason, Tanner hissed about coach playing favourites,) the fencing boys quickly came up with points of attack even if they needed to drill it out of him, (It’s not _gossiping_ , Kally called it ‘information gathering’). Often at night whispers can be heard at the corners of their dorm, some of them were,

‘ _Damen? Really? Short for what? Which country is he even from??’_

_‘He’s larger than Dante! Did you see his arms? Ridiculous!’_

_‘Man, I still got bruises when he was with me that one time at practice….’_

And so on. Nicholas deemed it useless right after he lost a match with Damen and limped back to the group of gossipers at the same night. He licked his lips, cleared his throat as everyone turned to look at him, Seiji narrowed his eyes, Bobby tilted his head curiously, Kally and Tanner both stared at him warily,

“I saw him once,” Nicholas said, “outside Exton.”

There’s a moment of silence before everyone burst out with exclamations of ‘ _What was he doing there?!_ ’ and ‘ _I knew he was a spy!’_   and started throwing him more questions, (thankfully none of them was about what _he_ was doing there.) Right after he went out he saw the new student, waiting at the gates of the school, not moments later he saw another student walking out, the white uniform of Exton glaring at him from further away. He saw them talk for a while and then, and then he felt his breath hitch when he saw them-

“Kissing.” He gulped, “They were kissing.”

Another moment of silence, before a loud screeching from Bobby forced all of them to shush him lest he wakes up everyone in the dorms. “ _Who?_ ” Bobby whispered furiously, “What did he look like?!”

Nicholas shrugged, “This blond guy, I couldn’t really see his face. But he had fencing gear.”

“So, muscle guy is going out with an Exton boy…” Tanner growled.

They regarded Damen in a new light after that, not quite hostile, but not quite friendly either. Except for Bobby. He stuck his tongue out at them and dragged both Dante and Damen to eat lunch with him when they can. It’s a rather unnerving image, Damen and Dante with Bobby tucked in the middle, like two mountains squeezing a little hill in between.

Nicholas joined them too in a while when he found out that Damen is actually a really okay guy who taught him a lot of useful technique and won’t bat an eye every time he asked for extra practice at night. Now, its two hills between two mountains.

It took them a while to really warm up to Damen but soon, Seiji also has periodic matches with him and even when he loses he’ll nod in acknowledgment rather than bitterness, Kally and Tanner stopped avoiding him and started to chat with him too. It’s a relief on Harvard's part, he thought they’ll never get along.

Then, Aiden came to the club in a bad mood before going out the same way. Bobby immediately rushed to the Bons after he heard the door being slammed violently following Aiden's leave, “Okay, spill it. What _happened?_ ”

It didn’t take long for them to get it out,

“Well you see, you see- “

“Aiden tried to make a move on Damen last night and- “

“We really thought Damen was gonna say yes, cuz you know its _Aiden_ , but- “

“He said no!” they said all at once.

Bobby frowned, “Well yeah, Damen has a boyfriend, doesn’t he?”

One of the Bons faltered, another blinked, and yet the other one murmured thoughtfully, “Oh he didn’t know….”

The next day, Bobby spied Aiden and Harvard talking quietly at the back, this is of course after he’d explained everything to Harvard about Damen’s-secret-boyfriend-from-Exton. He wasn’t _spying_ , he just happened to see them semi-arguing with each other, and if he stayed long enough to see them hold hands and to get an eyeful of Aiden’s blush well, at least he promised to himself he wouldn’t tell anyone about it until they were ready to tell everyone themselves.

It took about a month and a half for them to, finally and collectively, accept Damen as one of their own. No one knew how, but just at the same time, Damen brought his boyfriend from Exton to the dorms for them to meet. It’s a bit disturbing really like he knew all along about what they were talking behind his back.

Damen’s boyfriend, Laurent, is graceful, handsome, and beats everyone in fencing with a satisfied smirk.

It took them about half a year to warm up to him.

**Author's Note:**

> When am I ever not tired? Anyway day 5! I’m sorry its short urgh I wanted to write more but I have a headache rn, as always comments and kudos are highly appreciated!!


End file.
